Poor Timmy
by Crazyer
Summary: I do not own Fairly Odd Parents and their Characters. Timmy is violated by his babysitter and then his mom. Rated M. Lemons and adult stuff. First Fic. Very Dark and Crazy. Don't like. Don't read.


I don't own Fairly Odd Parents or the characters.

Vicki Rapes Timmy:

Timmy was in his room thinking about Trixie. She was so hot. Tan skin, excellent curves, and a good sized ass and chest. He got super hard and he looked down at his pants. He unbuckled his pants and pulled down his underwear. His dick was 5 and a half inches long, pretty big for a ten year old. He poked his dick, and it felt really sensitive. SO he started stroking it. He was starting to enjoy it...

Meanwhile... Downstairs.

"Bye Mrs. and Mr. Turner!" Vicki yelled. The Turner's were going to a BBQ without their son. Vicki slammed the door and mumbled under her breath. "Now where is that little bitch! I bet he is upstairs with those stupid goldfish."

Vicki went upstairs and kicked Timmy's door down. "Oh Tweeerrppp! I... Holy Shit!" Vick stood there watching Timmy stroke his cock. Timmy turned to Vicki. "Vicki! What are yyoouu..." Timmy was panicking. Vicki smiled venomously.

"Hey Twerp. I want to tell you something." Vicki started walking toward Timmy and Timmy backed up. His Fairly Odd Parents couldn't help in fear of Vicki seeing. Timmy backed into his bed. Vicki breathed down Timmy's neck. She asked the most frightening think Timmy would ever hear in his life...

" How would you like to be my Bitch?" She then grabbed his cock and yanked it down. Timmy yelled and dropped to his knees. Vicki bent down and bit the head of Timmy's cock hard. She then inserted his thick cock into her mouth and scraped her teeth back and forth. Timmy was in so much pain. He kept screaming. Vicki kept scraping her teeth until she drew blood. She looked up. She loved the agonizing look on Timmy's face, and she loved the taste of his blood. She let go of his cock and threw him on his bed. She went into the closet and grabbed a rope.

" I will make you mine Turner. You will be my slut for ever!" She tied him to his bed and than took her shirt off. She was wearing a black lace bra, and when she took that off, Timmy couldn't help the fact that she got him harder. Her boobs were bigger then Trixie's. Vicki was a C+. They were so perfect and she knew it. She bent down to look into Timmy's eyes.

"You like my breast don't you? You love the way they look." She smirked and then she put his face right in between the two orbs. She hadn't showered all day and she stunk. There were dirt and grime and sweat in between her breast and Timmy was forced to take in all of it. It smelled horrible.

"Lick my tits BITCH!" She grabbed his cock and squeezed it tightly. Tears were running down Timmy's face as he licked in between her nasty orbs. He could taste her sweat and the dirt. He was forced to lap them up. Making him feel more and more pain, but getting harder and harder. "Yea. Right the Bitch! Now suck my nipples!" Timmy sucked on her rock hard nipples that could cut his tongue. After two minutes, she got up and pulled her pants down. Timmy's cried.

"Like what you see whore?" Vicki laughed. Her vagina had hair all over it. There was so much sweat in-between and Timmy knew what was going to happen.

"Open your mouth bitch!" Timmy slowly opened his mouth and Vicki shoved her vagina into it. Forcing the hair to go up Timmy's nose as she rode his tongue. "Fuck yes Bitch!" She kept riding his tongue and all Timmy could do is cry. She then shoved her hair into his mouth and made him suck on it. She soon got up and grabbed another rope from the closet and whipped his dick. Timmy yelled to the top of his lungs.

"This will teach you I am your master bitch!" She whipped his cock over and over again. Wanda and Cosmo could only watch. She whipped his dick fifteen times and then she walked over. She grabbed his balls tightly and sucked the blood off his dick. Timmy was in pure agony. His dick had so many cuts on it and her death grip on his cock and her suck drove him crazy. He was yelling until Vicki shoved her nasty shirt into his mouth. She then got up and hovered over his dick.

'Now to truly make you mine." Timmy's eyes bulged and he tried to fight, he tried to scream and kick, but he couldn't escape. Vicki then dropped all the way down his dick, all the way to his sore balls. Timmy let out a glass breaking scream. Vicki did it. She took his virginity. She smiled. She leaned in and whispered, " Your mine now bitch. I own you." She then started bouncing on his cock. Timmy was balling. His whipped dick couldn't take it. It hurt so much. Vicki smiled at his pained, and bounced on his dick faster. She went to the head, and all the way back to the hilt. Slamming with full force. Mercilessly fucking Timmy's brains out.

"Cum for me whore. Cum in my tight and hairy snatch. I own you now bitch." She pressed her big tits and Timmy's face as she bounced up and down. Power bombing his dick with super fast speed. She kept going and Timmy's pain only increased.

"You." She bounced once hard. Timmy screaming into her shirt.

"Are" She bounced again. Timmy was close to cumming. The pain building in his abused and fucked up dick.

"Mine." She bounced one more time and Timmy couldn't hold it anymore. In one painful eruption, he cummed into Vicki's womb. Vicki sat on his dick and let stream after stream come forth. She smiled evilly. Timmy was drained. He just wanted to roll over and die.

Vicki slowly got up. Leaned over, and kissed Timmy. She shoved his tongue down his throat. The got up, stood over him and used his tongue once again. She rode it fast, and Timmy was not prepared for what happened. Vicki cummed all over his face and in his mouth. Timmy's eyes bulged as Vicki's juices went down his throat nonstop. Her cum was completely covering him and she cummed until he was completely doused head to balls. She smiled and turned around. Her ass above his head and she grunted. Timmy was confused and then he screamed. He tried to move, but couldn't. Vicki yelled, "Enjoy your dinner bitch!" Then shitted all over poor Timmy. Large logs of shit splattered on Timmy's face and chest. She kept shitting and it rolled down onto his limp dick. She then sat on his mouth, and shitted in it nonstop. Unleashing load after load. Timmy was forced to eat it. She then stood up and towered over the violated Timmy.

"Now. You are my slave."


End file.
